World of Gourd Roger
The World of Gourd Roger (GR), formerly known as the Tarasov Universe (TU), is an alternative universe made by Gourd Roger. It is set 50 years after the present storyline and more than 40 years after Monkey D. Luffy found One Piece and became the Pirate King. The universe is the setting of the fanfic Third Age and formerly the fanfic One Fate, which center on the adventures of Jonathan Arleigh and Johanne O. Marley. Jonathan's goal is to find his father's treasure and later on, to find what gives him true happiness. Meanwhile, Johannah was inspired by Luffy's once ambition that he made into reality. They are fueled by their extreme thirst for adventure until they find One Piece and become the Pirate King and Queen, which both Luffy and the two protagonists claim that has the greatest freedom for adventuring. General Overview The World of Gourd Roger shares several similarities to the canon world. The Blue Sea is divided ino several parts by a huge mountain range called the Red Line and the Grand Line, which is separated among the other oceans by the Calm Belt, which is filled with sea monsters called sea kings. Aside from passing through the Calm Belt, people who wanted to enter the Grand Line must pass through the Reverse Mountain. Another passage will be used when entering the New World, the second half of the Grand Line, either through Fishman Island or crossing the Holy Land of Mariejois. Protagonists The universe centers on the lives of Jonathan Arleigh and Johanne O. Marley, the universe's two primary protagonists. Jonathan Arleigh A young pirate who had his dreams evolved from being a simple pirate to finding the treasure of his father. Along with Johanne O. Marley, he established the Purple Ragtime Pirates, more popularly known as the Magentas. Johanne O. Marley Influenced by Jonathan's aspirations and her father's former dream to be the pirate king (which he given up upon his entry in the International Penitentiary), she joins Jonathan fulfill his dreams and with him, she established the Magentas. Antagonists So far these are the antagonists to be named in the universe. Albuquerque A common morganeer pirate of the time, he was the first antagonist of the series. He is selfish and wants to destroy villages and towns. Braun and Martinique Another common morganeer pirates of the time, this pirate crew seems to be one of the first crews to be seen imitating the arrangement of the Straw Hats 50 years ago. The Yonko The Universe has introduced all the Yonko. Here are these four to be named: *'Palinsky': A powerful warlord hailing from the White Sea, controlled the skies with an air fleet composed of giant airships. He inspired Jonathan and Johannah into piracy and had a minor role in One Fate. He ate the Taiko Taiko no Mi, the universe's version of the Gura Gura no Mi which enables him to control vibrations in the form of sound waves which are heard like drum beats. *'Kongola': He is the leader of the Kongola Navy, a giant pirate armada with thousands of members and had established several alliances with several pirates from the New World. He engaged in the Kongola War which ended in the Battle of Punk Hazard which led to the total destruction of the deserted island. *'Santorini': He is the leader of the Logia Organization, which aimed to obtain all the Logia devil fruits in the world. He appears to be a major antagonist since he wants to obtain Jonathan and Johannah's devil fruits respectively since both are Logia and to obtaining a devil fruit will only happen after death. So far, he and his 20-member group obtained 5 Logia-type fruits. *'Malenkov Hokusai': The current leader of a massive organized crime bandit organization called the Malenkov Family, he is the latest addition to the group which joined during the three-year timeskip. Alexander Krusov was a former member of the group before Hokusai became a Yonko. Currently, his group was dubbed to be the "strongest among all bandits". He replaced an unnamed retired pirate who decided to havea peaceful life due to old age. History and Major Events During this 50-year adjustment, there are several events that happened. Before Chapter 1 'Luffy finds One Piece' Luffy did not find One Piece in the current storyline in the fanon. It took a few more years by the time Luffy was at his early 20s, around 22 to 24 years old. During this time, he managed to defeat Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) in an island near the place where One Piece was located. He succesfully finds One Piece and defeated the admirals. He proclaims himself as the new Pirate King. 'The Straw Hats quit from piracy' Luffy and his members decided to quit from piracy and signed a pact with the World Government to surrender One Piece and step down from being a pirate in exchange of the freedom Luffy desires. He accepted it however, they actually brought in the Straw Hats' personal treasure. Not knowing what One Piece actually was, the World Government acquitted Luffy and the Straw Hats of piracy and lived as normal people once again. 'The Rise of the Henriquez family' Juan Garcia Henriquez, the son of Juan Henriquez, a former Super Rookie, hides under the alias of Arleigh D. Shiraz and rose to popularity and became the next potential element in the world. His powers were enough to astonish the Marines, the World Government and even the world itself. He has established a big pirate alliance which includes some of the most infamous pirates of the time, and referred to as the Arleigh Alliance, which is reminiscent of Whitebeard Pirates and its allies. However, they were defeated in an unmentioned battle and the alliance splitted up. 'The World Army was formed' A new set of Gorosei ordered an integration of the Marines and the much weaker, less known Land Forces to create the World Army. This integration, rather than causing fear amongst pirates, further boosted the morale of pirates to become more notorious and dangerous. 'The Rise of Terrorists' Aside from pirates, terrorist groups became popular during this time, especially after the establishment of the World Army. The most infamous ones were the Redrum Raiders, the strongest bandit crew of the time and the Right Wing, an infamous terrorist organization responsible for the destruction of several islands in the world. 'The seas turned more dangerous' As a results of the events, this universe is more dangerous than ever before. The pirates which were enough to be called "Super Rookie" during Luffy's time are just normal morganeer pirates this time, somewhat like the Baroque Works or the former Bellamy Pirates. The integration of Land Forces and the Marines created the World Army and more people become scared of this integration since the new Ground Forces are much more powerful. Volume 1 'Luffy's last journey' About 40 years later, Luffy was inflicted by an incurable disease and called Chopper on a Den Den Mushi to ask if his disease has a cure. However, Chopper was unable to find it and the only way is to face it. Luffy called Nami to ask if she has divided the treasure which he ordered to her long ago. Nami answered yes and said to Luffy that she is just waiting for him and the rest of the Straw Hats for their final journey.Luffy broadcasted about the division of One Piece is divided into four and it is up to the rest how they shall find it. 'Shiraz's last battle' Shiraz fought the Right Wing as part of his allegiance to Tendokyo's king Tatewaki Heisei III. He has fought against Sutler, the leader, for three days until they are almost in the verge of death. Sutler's men managed to kill Heisei, and it caused Shiraz to defeat Sutler and a citizen called an executioner to finish him. Hours later, he said to his son that he has a treasure hidden. However, he died before he said its location. Devil Fruits Named fruits as of March 3, 2015: Original Devil Fruits *Shuso Shuso no Mi *Guma Guma no Mi, Model: Badger Mole *Jurei Jurei no Mi *Chu Chu no Mi *Chiku Chiku no Mi *Yo Yo no Mi Canon Fruits *Pika Pika no Mi *Noro Noro no Mi Places East Blue *Tendokyo *Redrum Island *Tripoli Island Technology The World of Gourd Roger had a great technological advancement in the past 50 years. A period called the "Coal Revolution", a period of technoogical progress, began when three scientists; Alvard Vega, Jacques Descarte and Mulhacen. They began researching on the three major elements of study in One Piece; Devil Fruits, Adam Wood and Kairoseki. It was followed by countless competitions among several countries, affiliated with the World Government or not. These advancements gave the universe a late 18th-century setting. Ships There are four major types of ships in the universe; sailships, steamships, airships and submarines. Sailing ships of various size and configurations are still the most popular and common type. The Tendokyo Thirteen's former ships Packet Boat and The Unlucky are both sail ships. Most pirate ships are still sailing ships, as well as Marine ships belonging to minor bases. Steamships are gaining popularity in the fanon's storyline. It began way back to the canon storyline when Franky of the Straw Hats developed the Mini Merry II, a small steam-powered paddle boat which is one of the vehicles inside the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats' main ship. When the Straw Hats quitted from piracy, the Mini Merry's blueprints were discovered by the Marines and used them to create a newer and larger prototypes of next generation Marine ships. It led to the creation of the new Buster Call fleet, which are all classified as steamships. Besides the Buster Call ships, the Tendokyo Thirteen's current ship Steamboat Willie is a steamship made of a newly discovered element called Schwarzstahl. Airships were pioneered by Enel, the former king of Skypiea. The first ever mentioned airship is the Ark Maxim, which he used to travel to the moon and is powered by his devil fruit powers and 200 Jet Dials. Several models followed, as well as following his journeys to the moon, leading to the future creation of spaceships. The largest airship operator is Palinsky, a member of the current generation of the Yonko. Submarines, along with sailing ships, were the two types of ships that existed in the canon One Piece Universe. There are several pirate crews in the canon who owned submarines; the Heart Pirates, the Amigo Pirates, the Straw Hat Pirates and the non-canon Neo-Marines. In this universe, some owners of submarines include the Cowabunga Pirates, the House Pirates and the Maupassant Pirates. Weapons Almost nothing has changed in the weaponry during the 50-year adjustment, despite the advancement in technology. The guns, swords and other weapons used in the canon are the same ones used in the universe. The Pacifista program has been abandoned since it cannot catch up to the strength of modern-day pirates and was replaced by the more powerful Admiralty system (a similar human weapon system). Politics The Universe's politics vary from one island to another. One island can be ruled by a single, central government called a unitary state, such as Tendokyo Island which is ruled by the Tendokyo Kingdom. It can also be ruled by two or more governments called a divided state, such as Redrum Island which is ruled by two separate city governments. Some types of governments among islands in the universe include kingdoms, democracies, dictatorships and aristrocracies. Some islands are also colonies of others while some are subdivisions of other island-states. Culture TBA Storyline twists These should not be taken as references since this is a fanfic universe. *Luffy became the Pirate King and gave up piracy after a few years and started living peacefully in Dusk Island, near Dawn Island in East Blue, living with an unnamed girl. *If Luffy did not receive Ivankov's hormones, he should still be alive by now, despite being set 50 years after the storyline. **Luffy died of colon cancer, supporting his gluttonish character. *Blackbeard is not the last enemy of Luffy in the series, but was able to catch him just before the Straw Hats arrivedin Raftel. Luffy's last enemy would be Shanks. *The fanon does not describe well the island where One Piece is hidden, except it is hidden in a cave and the Straw Hats nicknamed it as "Jackpot Island". *One Piece is illustrated as a giant vertically rectangular chest in the fanon. *Admiral Ryokugyu is not seen in the universe at the moment until his formal reintroduction in the series, making Kizaru, Sakazuki and Fujitora are the ones who fought the "Monster Trio" of the Straw Hats at the end. The scenes in "Wake up!" most likely suggest the events. *The Pika Pika no Mi, the devil fruit consumed by the protagonist Jonathan Arleigh, produces blue-colored light instead of the original yellow. More info coming soon... Universe development Information about the three scientists: Vega Alvard is the grandson of the famed Marine scientist Vegapunk in the Tarasov Universe. Enrico Piazzini is the father of Francesco Piazzini which is Tendokyo Thirteen's scientist. Mulhacen is a Dressrosan scientist who formerly served under Donquixote Doflamingo. He is a former apprentice of Caesar Clown. Trivia *The Coal Revolution is based on the real-life Industrial Revolution, which began the transition of new manufacturing processes that made mass production possible. See also *The Music of the World of Gourd Roger *Demographics *Third Age *One Fate *Jonathan Arleigh and Johannah O. Marley External links *Steampunk fiction - Wikipedia article about the universe's main physical theme *World of Gourd Roger - Gourd Roger Database Wiki article about the more generally themed universe Category:XxRaderzxx Category:Universe